


Teddy Bears

by Atthebottomofeverythingisloki



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bondage, DDLG, Daddy Dom!Bucky, Daddy Dom!Steve, Daddy Kink, Dark!Bucky, Dark!Steve, Dark!fluff, Dom!Bucky, Dom!Steve, F/M, Kidnapping, Manipulation, Multi, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, dub-con, ish, lots of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24537064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atthebottomofeverythingisloki/pseuds/Atthebottomofeverythingisloki
Summary: When your insecurities try to make you push Bucky and Steve away, they push back
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 271





	Teddy Bears

It was probably for the best you broke up with Steve and Bucky. Or at least that was you were trying to tell yourself.

You had met the two super soldiers (Greek gods more like it) by chance. They had come into the bookstore where you worked looking for a gift for Tony’s daughter. And you had happily helped picking out some of the books you strongly recommended for children and some toys. They had asked you out to dinner the next night and you couldn’t believe yourself. 2 super soldiers wanted to have dinner alone…with you, of all people.

Dinner had been lovely. So was the next. And so was movie night at the FREAKING AVENGERS COMPOUND. but you knew it wasn’t to last. They were just being nice because you had helped with the birthday gift.

You’d known it since high school, guys like Steve and Bucky didn’t date girls like you. Chubby, fat, and some other words that had always been scrawled in graffiti on your locked. And even though you were 24 now and a long way from home. Those words still haunted you. Not only that but you knew by one look at Steve and Bucky they would want a more…mature adult.

You were a little. A submissive into DD/lg. But despite all your kinky thoughts and fantasies, you actually had no real sexual experience. Some clumsy fumbling with some boy once in the back of his car after a pity date, but that was it. Real men like Bucky and Steve wouldn’t want that. They wanted some super model sex goddess who could please them the way they deserved to be. So as the tears rolled down your face, you texted Bucky and Steve in your group chat that while you had loved the nights together, it wouldn’t work. And with that you turned your phone off, turned on Beauty and the Beast, hugging one of your stuffies and blankets close as you just cried. But about an hour into the movie, you heard shuffling coming from down the hall. you turned to look but felt a sting in your neck and the last thing you heard was “Sleep tight, baby girl.”

When you awoke, the first thing you noticed was the coolness. Like someone had the ac turned up just a smidge too high. As your eyes slowly opened, they were met with a bright light, making you squint again.

“Ah, you’re finally awake.” You turned to look, your vision blurry from staring into the light but there was Bucky, wearing a t-shirt and jeans, light above reflecting of his metal arm.

“B…Bucky?” you croaked, your throat suddenly feeling very dry. 

“Don’t you worry. Daddy’s gunna take care of everything.” You heard his voice. It was gentle but with underlying darkness to it. He held a cup of water to your lips and you took a few sips.

“Where…where am I?”

“You’re home, babygirl.” I turned and there was Steve. Shirtless and in only a dark pair of jeans. “Did you really think we’d let you go that easy?” He chuckled

“But…but…”

“Shh, little bunny. There’ll be time to talk later. But right now, you need to be punished.”

“Punished? Please, I don’t understand. I’m sorry I broke up with you two it’s just.” Suddenly a harsh smack came down on your thigh. You cried out and turned to look at Bucky holding a riding crop.

“Someone, needs to learn to follow orders. I told you we would talk later. Guess we can add disobedience to the list of punishment reasons. Along with lying and trying to deny what’s ours.” With that, he took your chin between his thumb and forefinger on his metal hand.

“Your ours, doll. And we’re gunna prove that to you tonight. You’re never leaving us again.” He leaned down and kissed you deeply, shoving his tongue into your mouth and you tasted the whiskey and cigarette smoke Bucky always seemed to taste of. It always made you feel warm and safe. “What do you want first Stevie? Her mouth or her sweet cunt?”

“Mouth definitely. I can already tell it’s pure bliss. And I know she wants you in her pussy. Can’t have our little baby not enjoying her first time with her daddy’s, can we?”

“Definitely not.” Bucky agreed.

“Please…please I’m sorry….” You blubbered out. You were scared but at the same time you knew they were going to take what they wanted, and you liked that. But you were so scared they’d be disgusted with you.

“Relax, bunny. Your daddy’s are gunna make you feel good.” Steve moved to stand near your face at the head of the bed. He leaned down and kissed you, softer than Bucky had, but still with a sense of dominance. “We’re gunna talk about this tomorrow morning. But right now, your daddy’s need to mark their territory and teach you a lesson about lying.”

“Lying? Lying about what?” You pleaded.

“Why, lying about being a little princess, of course. Hiding your true self from us.” Bucky explained, smiling. “See, when we came to your apartment tonight to get you back, we saw your stuffie in your hand, the Disney movies, and then your bedroom, full of even more cute things. And that was when we knew.”

“You were meant to be ours. Ours to love, cherish, and take care of.” Steve promised.

“And when we found the drawer with baby’s naughty toys.”

“And we knew we also had a perfect submissive little doll to play with.”

Somehow in their talking you hadn’t been able to notice that Steve had undone his jeans and was now stroking his cock by your face while Bucky was settling himself against your hips, his still clothed crotch rubbing in just the right place to rub against you to drive you mad with want.

“So, what’s say we finally play?” Bucky started rocking his hips, the rough fabric of the jeans scratching against your warm center. Your warm naked center. As the world came into even more focus you finally noticed you were completely naked. But it wasn’t long before Bucky was undoing his jeans.

Meanwhile Steve had just started to push into your mouth. You’d never sucked a cock before, only seeing in porn and what you read in some naughty stories online. You tried to follow intuition, giving little licks to the head before pressing some gentle kisses. Steve chuckled

“Little one, you have sucked cock before, haven’t you?” He asked and you shook your heard, feeling the tears form in your eyes. Here it came, the laughing and rejection boys had always given you. But instead, when your eyes met Steve’s, his sparkled.

“Oh babygirl. You really our innocent little princess.” He said with a smile. He pulled his cock away. Bucky meanwhile had taken his cock out but the thoughts of thrusting into you were momentarily forgotten as he placed soft kisses to your breasts, giving your rose colored a few little licks. “I can’t believe no boy has put his cock inside your tight warm holes before.” Bucky said.

“Well…there was once in high school. But he didn’t make me…” You bit your lip at the word.

“Cum?” Bucky offered, smirking and you nodded.

“It’s cause a special girl like you doesn’t need a boy.” Steve ran his hand through your hair. “You need two strong daddy’s to teach you all the ways people make each other cum. Starting with using your mouth as daddy’s fuckhole. Just let your jaw go slack and stick at your tongue.” You were still scared of what was going to happen, but you were more scared of what would happen if you didn’t obey. Plus, a deep, dark hidden away from the light of day part of you was curious. You had liked these men…and they seemed to be wanting to do these things with you. So, with some hesitation, you did as you were told and stuck your tongue out. Steve grabbed the back of your head and started thrusting his cock in and out of your mouth. Meanwhile Bucky was rubbing the head of his cock against your wet cunt

“Such a good girl.” He murmured starting to push in. “Fuck you’re so perfect for us.”

“And all ours.” Steve grunted as his cock hit the back of your throat, making you gag slightly. “Breathe baby. Through your nose. That’s it…good girl.” It wasn’t’ perfect. But focusing only on your breathing helped to keep you grounded between the drugs still lingering in your system and their sweet murmurs that were washing pleasure over you, everything felt like a haze.

“Fuck babygirl.” Bucky ground out. “You feel so warm around me; hot, wet, a perfect fit.” He moved his hips slowly, using some of the control needed to keep the Winter Soldier demons at bay, not wanting to hurt you for your first time but not being able to resist you. But as he pushed himself in you, you realized you were, from the deepest darkest parts of your mind, you were starting to like this. Bucky inside your pussy felt amazing, and though you’d never sucked cock before, the grunts and moans that Steve was making made you feel slightly better about yourself. That these two perfect specimens of men wanted you.

So much so that as Bucky bottomed out in you, you found yourself moaning, Steve’s cock still in your mouth.

“Fuck! I think our little bunny here is starting to warm up to us.” Steve said, a smile on his face. He ran his fingers through your hair and your eyes opened to meet his. “See bunny, your daddys are gunna make you feel so good.”

Bucky picked up his speed just a bit, starting to roll his hips. “Oh bunny, I know you’re getting close.” How Bucky knew, you couldn’t tell, but it was true. You’d always been a little quick to the finish, and now being surrounded by their masculine energy, their words of praise, the simultaneous rough but gentile treatment, everything was too much. Bucky increased his thrusts again, as did Steve. And soon you were lost, unable to tell from up from down, only hearing their grunting and feeling their cocks in you. Bucky reached down with his metal hand to rub your clit and that only drove you further towards your climax.

“Fuck Stevie, she’s close. And I’m not gunna last much longer the way she feels.”

“Me either, her mouth is amazing.” Steve grunted. It only took a few more thrusts before Steve gave one final thrust and came down your throat. You swallowed as much as you could but started to sputter and cough. Steve pulled out quickly, letting you breather.

“Aw baby, don’t worry. I know you’ve never done this before. But you’ll do better next time.” He rubbed at your cheek but you could hardly register his words before feeling that tight coil in your ready to snap.

“That’s it, cum for me little baby bunny. Show your daddy’s who you belong to.”

At his words, the coil snapped and you came in possibly the most earth-shattering orgasm. And it wasn’t long before Bucky stilled above you and you felt him cumming in your pussy. You cried out in pleasure as he thrusted a few more times, riding out his pleasure. He ran his hand over your face, pushing your hair back

“Such a good little bunny.” You felt two different sets of lips against your forehead. You were exhausted, mentally and physically. And maybe it was your subspace, but when Steve undid your wrist restraints, you wrapped your arms around Bucky, clinging to him.

“Aw, how cute.” As Bucky slowly pulled out of you and sat up, he wrapped his arms around you and stood up. “Look Stevie.”

“Aw, our little bunny wants her daddy.” You buried your face in Bucky’s neck. All the talk was really pushing your little space, despite your confusion at just being taken. Bucky started walking and you felt yourself moving upstairs into a much warmer space. Though you didn’t see where he was going, he was soon setting your down on an incredibly soft mattress. Steve sat next to you, wrapping his arm around you and you did similar to Bucky, wrapping your arms around him and burying your face in his chest. He rubbed up and down your back before moving you to lay down on the bed. Bucky turned off the lights and then joined the two of you in bed, making you into a super soldier sandwich.

“Goodnight bunny.” You heard one, or maybe both, of them whisper before exhaustion took over.

=====================================================================

You opened your slowly. Sunlight streamed through the window. You woke up feeling simultaneously well rested and groggy. But as you opened your eyes more, you got a good view of the bedroom. It was painted a mossy green but the flooring was a dark hardwood with furniture to match. It was exactly what you’d always wanted. Whenever you streamed The Sims online, you designed the bedroom to look like this. But you had a slight surprise as you noticed you were alone in the bed. You could hear voices coming from down stairs.

You sat up from the amazingly comfy bed and saw a pair of Beauty and the Beast panties with one of Steve’s t-shirts sitting there for you. You shifted, feeling the aches and pains from between your legs making you move a little slowly. But feeling good too. You slowly moved, pulling on the panties but before you could pull the t-shirt on, you turned and saw a wall mirror and saw the bruises all over your body from their hands. And your lip trembled. They had seen you, all of you. But still had wanted you. But why?

You pulled the shirt over, finding it was snug in the right placed to have your tummy poking out. You tugged the shirt down, but nothing helped. You sighed and headed through the hall and down the stairs. As you looked around, you thought to yourself about how the rest of the house looked like your fantasy. From the circular staircase to the gorgeous living room with huge tv and then as you moved into the kitchen, a wonderful space that was like a chef’s dream. And it was there you found Bucky and Steve. Steve flipping pancakes while Bucky sat drinking coffee. He turned and smiled when he saw you.

“Well well, look who’s awake. We were just about to bring these up to you and wake you up. How are you feeling?” Your stomach dropped. How were you feeling? These two men had kidnapped you, used you, and now were talking to you as casually as discussing the weather.

“I…I don’t know…” you answered honestly. Bucky set his coffee mug and turned his seat to take your hands.

“We were gunna wait to talk about this til after breakfast, but if you want, we can talk now?” You nodded. Maybe somewhere in a talk you could find the logic in all this madness.

“You take her in to the living room. I’ll be in a minute.” Steve said. Bucky nodded and wrapped his arm around you as he brought you into the aforementioned room. He sat you down on the hassock across from the couch. But Bucky sat down on the couch.

“I know you need your space when you’re dealing with emotional stuff, baby.” He squeezed your hand and you looked into his eyes. You were so upset that you knew he deserved better, but he couldn’t see it for some reason. A few moments later Steve came in and sat next to Bucky, also giving you your space.

“Do you want us to start, or do you?” Steve asked.

“I guess you can.” You replied, your voice barely more than a whisper. 

“Why did you run from us, baby. Why didn’t you just talk to us?” You pursed your lips. How do you explain years of deep insecurity to two perfect specimens?

“I just…I don’t know…” you said, but Steve wasn’t buying it.

“I know that’s not true. You texted us that this wouldn’t work out. Despite the wonderful times you had on our dates. Now, please, we can’t move past this until you tell the truth.” He took your hands. “Why did you end this?”

Tears rolled down your face. “Because I’m no good for you!” You sobbed. Hiding your face in your hands. Bucky and Steve looked at each other, dumb founded.

“What?” Bucky asked

“I just…look at me.” I’m not…pretty…”

“Hey now!” Steve started but your sobs interrupted him

“It’s true! I’m chubby and clumsy and nerdy and…weird.” You sobbed a few more times before looking back up at Steve, who had the faintest hint of a smirk.

“Honey, I’m a 107-year-old man who was injected with science goo and turned into, as you once put it, a beefcake.” Steve said. And Bucky countered with. “I’m 112-year-old man who was brainwashed into being an assassin and now has a metal arm.” Which actually brought a smile to your lips.

“Why would you ever think you were weird to us?”

“Well…the ddlg stuffs.” You mumbled. But Steve shook his head.

“We only wish you HAD told us. We’ve been wanting a little girl to take care of. And we’re so happy it turned out to be you.”

“When we saw you in that bookstore, we knew you were exactly who we wanted. Smart, funny, so much passion. And of course, cute and sexy in all the right ways.” Bucky leaned over to bring you into his lap.

“But if we ever hear you calling yourself ugly again…” he started

“We will personally hold you down not let you up until you know otherwise.” Steve finished. You blushed, knowing after last night they were serious.

“We know we may have not been…conventional…in our methods.” Bucky admitted.

“But we just got a little mad when you did that to us.”

“I know I should have talked to you.” You replied. “I was just so scared.”

“Don’t worry, princess. There’s no reason to be scared. Your daddy’s are here and we wanna show you what we have for you.” Bucky turned you and wrapped your legs around his waist and the two of them moved to stand but you tried to get off Bucky’s lap

“No daddy! I’m too heavy!” But that only lead to a smack to your ass.

“Babygirl, what did we just talk about? You are not too heavy. You are perfect.” And before you could protest, Bucky stood, lifting you with him like you weighed no more than the baby bunny he kept calling you.

“See, our perfect little girl. We’re your special strong daddy’s. You need someone who can take extra special care of you.” Bucky whispered and kissed your cheek as he carried you down the hall. A quick passing glimpse into a bathroom saw a sneak peek at a bath-tub, something you’d always wanted. Bucky rubbed your back. “Later, sweetheart.”

He came to the end of the hall and stood in front of a door. Bucky set you down and Steve opened the door. There you found a room that was not overly big, but was not too small. It was just the right size, with a small sofa bed with all your stuffed animals on it against the back wall. In one corner, there was a tv with all your favorite Disney movies on dvd and your Nintendo Switch. In another corner, a computer sat on a beautiful old fashioned writing desk and a chair that upon your testing, was perfectly comfy. The whole room was illuminated with color changing led lights.

“Wow.” You said.

“All for you princess.” Stevie said.

“And if there’s anything you ever need, just tell us.” Bucky promised.

“In fact, you’ll never have to worry about anything ever again. We’re going to take care of you from now on. You don’t have to work at the bookstore or go anywhere or do anything ever again.” Those words snapped you from the dream like state washing over you.

“What? What do you mean?! That’s my job.” You protested but Bucky only smiled patronizingly.

“Baby, you don’t need a job anymore. Your daddy’s will take care of everything. You can stay home, cook and clean. You saw that kitchen we got you. Imagine all the baking you can do.”

“And speaking of baking.” Steve chuckled. “We know our little princess loves her cannabis, so we made sure we can get deliveries of it to the house, just for you.”

“Yep, now you can do whatever you want. Write your stories, stream your games. Anything your heart desires.”

“Write…stream…how did you two know…?” you trailed off, fear starting to worm its way back in again,

“There’s just some things a daddy intuitively knows about his little one. And now, we can make you our happy little housewife.” That word struck a chord.

“Housewife…that usually means pregnant but there’s something about that…” you started but Steve interrupted.

“We know you can’t have kids and that’s fine baby. We were a little disappointed but when we found out your heh, little, secret…”

“We realized we already had the perfect little baby to take care of .” Bucky said, booping your nose. “You.”

And even though you knew it was wrong, it was crazy, but it filled you with butterflies in a way you had never felt in your life and you knew you wanted this.

“Plus, that means we can fill you with as much cum as we want.” That familiar dark look from last night in Steve’s eyes returned. Something still nagged at you. All this stuff they’d done for you…how long had they been watching you? And you bit your lip before throwing all caution to the win and letting out a deep breath.

“If we do this, you pinky promise you’ll love and take care of me?” You asked, looking up at them with babydoll eyes, lashes fluttering.

Steve responded by kissing you. “Til the end of our days, little one. We’ll be your big warm teddy bears.” And he hugged you tight, with Bucky hugging the other side.

Maybe it was wrong. Maybe it was dark. Maybe it was twisted.

But hey, maybe that’s okay sometimes. 


End file.
